When He Needs Me the Most
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny has been a caring and supportive girlfriend to Harry since day one. She is always there when he needs her especially when he's sick. One night, she is woken up in the middle of the night to take Harry to the hospital wing because of severe stomach pains and he needs to have surgery, she stays with him when he needs her the most. I do not own Harry Potter. Updated on 7/17/14.


When He Needs Me the Most

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were in their house's dorms, asleep. However, in the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dorm, four boys were fast asleep and one was not.

Harry hadn't been feeling well all day; he had off and on stomach cramps all day. He didn't eat much at breakfast, lunch or dinner, which concerned Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. He decided to go to bed early when he felt sick to his stomach, hoping he'd feel better in the morning. His girlfriend Ginny, promised to take him to the hospital wing if his stomach didn't feel better in the morning.

Now Harry laid in his bed, curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around his stomach. With each breath, his stomach hurt more. He pressed his hand into his stomach, trying to settle the pain, but it made the pain worse.

"Uhhhh" Harry moaned. He was almost in tears, his stomach hurt that bad.

He laid there in pain for another twenty minutes before deciding enough was enough. He decided to wake up Ron, knowing he'd get help.

Looking over at his best friend's bed, he slowly got up and walked over Ron's bed. He winced as the pain doubled in his stomach. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and used his other hand to hold to the bedside table.

"Ron…Ron…..Ron…wake up" Harry said as he tried shaking Ron awake, but he didn't move. Harry slowly made it back to his bed, doubling over in pain, arm still wrapped around his stomach.

"Owwwwww, this hurts" Harry whispered as he sat back on his bed, picked up his wand and send water towards Ron. "_Aguamenti"_ Harry muttered.

Ron shot up in bed when the water hit him in the face.

"Wha, man Harry why did you…?" Ron mumbled as he preformed a drying spell on himself and looked over at his best friend "What's wrong?"

Harry winced and looked Ron. "My stomach, it hurts," he whined as he felt another painful spasm in his stomach.

Ron walked over to Neville's bed. "Neville, wake up," he muttered as he shook the sleeping boy. Neville turned over and sleepily looked at Ron.

"Go get McGonagall, something's wrong with Harry" Ron ordered. Neville looked over at Harry doubled over with a hand wrapped around his stomach and with a pained expression of his face.

Neville raced out the dorm, Seamus and Dean was awoken by the sound of the door opening with a bang.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked groggily. Ron looked at his dorm mates. "Harry's sick".

Ron walked back over to his best friend. Harry had managed to get back into bed, curled into a ball. "Ron" Harry call. Ron approached his best friend.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm gonna to be sick" Harry said as he face turned green.

Ron rushed the trash bin to Harry and what little Harry ate that day, appeared in the trash bin. Ron blasted a cleaning charm to the trash bin and sat it down on the floor close by, rubbing Harry's back as he did so.

Harry looked at Ron in the eye. "Get….get Ginny" he panted. Ron nodded and sent a 'wordless watch' him to Seamus who nodded.

Ron raced down the stair from the boy's dorm and headed up the stairs to the girl's dorm. He met Hermione on the way up.

"What is going on over there, we keep hearing…." She stopped babbling when she saw Ron's panicked face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ron motioned for her to follow her into the fifth year girl's dorm.

"Which one is Ginny's? Harry is sick and he needs Ginny" Ron whispered to Hermione in a panic filled voice.

She quickly and quietly pointed Ron to Ginny's bed. Ron approached and shook Ginny awake.

"Ron…what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she shot up at the sight of her brother.

"It's Harry" Ron stated. Not needing to know more, Ginny jumped out of bed and raced out of the dorm and into the six year boy's dorm, where she found Harry in his bed, clutching his stomach like a lifeline.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked as she stroked his cheek.

"My stomach hurts Gin, real bad" Harry said in a whiny voice. He moaned in pain just as Neville reentered the room with Professor McGonagall.

"What's the problem Potter?" the head of Gryffindor asked. Harry sighed and groaned.

"My stomach really hurts" Harry said, wrapping his arms around his stomach tighter.

Professor McGonagall came over and placed a hand on Harry's forehead.

"You're burning up," she stated. "We better get you to the hospital wing." She conjured a stretcher, and Ron helped him lay on the stretcher.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, will you be accompanying us to the Hospital Wing?"

Ginny nodded and followed as Professor McGonagall levitated the stretcher to the hospital wing.

As they walked to the Hospital wing, Ginny reached out for Harry's hand and she held his hand all the way to the Hospital wing. She whispered some words of comfort, feeling helpless when she heard Harry quietly moan in pain.

She knew that Harry was feeling sick at his stomach all day and he complained of cramps, but she didn't imagine this. She was trying to think of what could be wrong with Harry. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait long, because they just entered the hospital wing.

"Poppy" Professor McGonagall called and the nurse came out of her office. She saw Professor McGonagall and Ginny, which was all she needed to know who was on the stretcher.

"Potter, I swear you should just move in here," she muttered and then asked "what seems to be the problem?"

Harry winced as he was moved to a bed "My stomach really hurts," he said, reaching for Ginny's hand.

Madam Pomfrey gently laid Harry back on the bed, to where he was laying on his back and lifted his shirt up, exposing his stomach to the room.

"I'm going to press on your abdomen, tell me if it hurts. Try to relax for me."

"Okay" Harry mumbled.

Ginny felt Harry grip her hand. She looked at Harry, who was looking at her with a pained expression on his face and at the same time saying that he needed her. She squeezed his hand as if she was saying "I'm not going anywhere."

Madam Pomfrey started palpating Harry's upper abdomen, slowly moving down.

"I'm going to need to pull down your pajama bottoms so I can press on your lower abdomen."

Harry nodded and Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand. Madam Pomfrey slowly pressed on Harry's lower abdomen. When she pressed on his lower right side Harry bite his lip to keep from making a sound, but a muffled whimper came out.

"Did that hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She pressed on Harry's right side again. Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey wave her hand over the area in which Harry responded by curling into a ball.

"Ow" Harry groaned tightening the grip on Ginny's hand.

"Just as I thought, he needs to have his appendix removed" Madam Pomfrey stated. Professor McGonagall and Ginny looked at the nurse with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey settled herself beside Harry.

"I'm afraid you have appendicitis, you'll need to have surgery to remove your appendix" Madam Pomfrey explained with sympathy. She shook her head and muttered softly "why do these things happen to you?"

Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'll allow you to stay here with Harry. I'll inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley".

Ginny nodded "Thank you Professor".

Madam Pomfrey approached Professor McGonagall and said "I'm contacting the surgeon who did the last appendectomy". She turned to Ginny saying "meanwhile Miss Weasley, you may use the bed next to Potter or remain in the chair." Turning back to McGonagall and said "I'll also need permission to perform the surgery."

"Albus will give you permission; we can't wait for his relative's response. Will that work?" the head of Gryffindor asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said "Yes, it would, it will be an hour or so or it could be in the morning."

She turned to Harry, "when did the pains start?" she asked.

"Honestly, this morning," he said in a small voice, wincing under Ginny's gaze. "But it got worse about an hour ago," he explained. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a pain potion to help with the pain.

"I will go and inform Albus of the situation and he will send a permission form to you" Professor McGonagall stated and turned to leave. She looked over Harry "Feel better soon, you'll be better and back on a broom in no time" she said calmly. "I assume Mr. Weasley will fill in for you in your absence?"

"As Captain, Ginny will replace me as a seeker, we have a reserve chaser, and Ginny will let her know when Ron schedules a practice" Harry explained.

McGonagall nodded "Sounds like you have everything worked out," she said and turned to Ginny, "Take care of him, Ginny".

"I will," she replied.

McGonagall smiled. "I know you will, he's lucky to have someone as caring as you, he deserves it". Ginny nodded in agreement, knowing McGonagall was referring to his relatives, whom could care less about Harry's health and well being.

Poppy left to get things ready for the surgery and McGonagall left to find Dumbledore, leaving the couple alone.

Ginny settled herself in the chair at Harry's bedside when they were finally alone.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who looked relieved. "I'm glad they'll be able to do the surgery here, because I couldn't have gone with you unless Mum gave permission, and this way I can sit with you and be with you as you recover" she said, happy she wouldn't have to be separated from Harry. Her smile disappeared when she saw Harry's frightened face. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at Ginny, "I'm scared," he deadpanned. Ginny sat down on the side of Harry's bed and placed her other hand over Harry's hand, she was holding.

"I'm scared of the surgery, I've never had anything done before, what if they make a mistake? What if they do something wrong and it makes it worse? And I'm afraid of the pain" Harry stated, sounding really scared.

Ginny squeezed his hand, wishing she can take away his fears and his pain.

"Surgery means cutting you open right? They'll be cutting open my belly, slicing a part of my intestines and then they'll sew me up and then what. More pain?" he asked.

Ginny leaned over and hugged Harry gently and kissed his forehead

"Harry, it's okay to be scared, but nothing is going to go wrong, Colin was who had the surgery done last and he did fine. Remember, you came with me to see him. He recovered wonderfully and he said there was some pain after, but not the amount you had before surgery. It just hurts where they did the surgery," she said, trying to calm Harry down.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, trying anything to relax him. She stroked the side of his face, wiping away a few stray tears that leaked out of his eyes. She knew he was really scared.

"Shh, it's okay, it will be okay." Ginny said trying to soothe Harry. She just hoped that she was right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey approached the bed where Harry laid. She saw that Ginny was awake and alert and Harry was still sleeping.

"Miss Weasley"

Ginny turned and looked at the mediwitch. "We'll need to prep Harry for surgery, can you change him into this gown for me. Leave his underwear on," she informed Ginny.

Ginny nodded and turned to Harry, she proceeded to wake him since he'd fallen asleep sometime in the night.

"Harry, can you sit up for me," she asked soothingly. Harry slowly sat up and allowed Ginny to pull off his T-shirt and when he went to lay back down, she pulled his pajama pants off. She then proceeded to snake his arms through the arm holes of the green gown.

Then Madam Pomfrey came over with a basin with water, a wash cloth, some soap, some kind of cream and a razor.

"What is all that for?" Ginny asked. Madam Pomfrey looked over at Harry and then back Ginny.

"His abdomen needs to be cleaned and shaven, I'm asking that you do it". Ginny nodded and sat on the side of Harry's bed.

She pulled up his gown and left the cover at his boxers, exposing his pale belly to the room.

"Which do I need to do first?" Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey. She handed Ginny the soap.

"Wash first, then shave and wash again with the other soap" the mediwitch explained.

Ginny nodded and started to rub the wet wash cloth all over Harry's stomach and then washed it using the soap Madam Pomfrey gave her.

Harry, at this point was in a lot of pain. Plus, Ginny had seen him shirtless many times. It was an added bonus that Ginny had a gentle touch compared to Madam Pomfrey.

Once Harry's stomach was cleaned, Ginny started shaving his stomach. Ginny spread the cream on Harry's stomach where Madam Pomfrey directed her. Once the cream was on Harry's stomach, Ginny picked up the razor and slowly started shaving Harry's stomach. With her free hand, she soothing rubbed his side to help Harry relax his abdominal muscles and not to move his stomach as he breathed calmly. When she was done, she took a wet washcloth and wiped off the cream. She then washed Harry's stomach again, with the other soap she needed to use.

When Ginny finished helping with the preparations, she pulled down the gown Harry was wearing, covering his stomach.

Hermione showed up at eight with a change of clothes for Ginny.

"I figured that you would want some clothes to change into" the older teen said to Ginny.

Ginny mumbled her thanks and Hermione came over to Harry's other side

"Ron and I are excused from classes, as are you for his surgery; I'll go and get Ron in a minute" she explained to Ginny.

She looked over at Harry softly. "Scared?" she asked. "Very" Harry replied, wincing at the sharp pain he was still feeling in his stomach

"You'll be fine; I hear Healer Dalton is a wonderful surgeon" Hermione said trying to calm Harry's nerves. She looked over at Ginny. "Did he do Colin's?"

Ginny nodded. "I hope the surgery is soon, I can't stand it seeing him in pain".

Harry was lying on his side in the bed, quietly moaning and whimpering when the pain in his stomach got really bad.

Madam Pomfrey approached the bed, "Morning, Healer Dalton will be in a half hour and Harry will be taken into surgery then" the mediwitch informed the three teens. She turned to the young teen and said "Ginny, you may use the showers in my quarter and change in there".

Ginny left when Hermione said that she would stay with Harry to allow her to shower and change. She reappeared ten minutes later, clothes changed and hair up in a ponytail. She handed her pajamas back to Hermione asking her to drop them off in her dorm when she went to get Ron.

Hermione left to go and get Ron. Ginny sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed, "Still scared?" she asked Harry, who nodded.

"Stomach still hurt?" she asked. Harry nodded in response. Ginny reached over and calmly started running her fingers through his hair.

Harry laid there allowing Ginny to relax him. Suddenly he felt his stomach churn, he pointed over to the trash bin next to the bed, afraid to open his mouth. Ginny grabbed the trash bin and watched as Harry turned on his side and threw up bile into the bin. Harry laid on his side, panting and gripping his stomach, moaning in pain.

Soon after, Madam Pomfrey and a little old man approached the bed. "Harry, Ginny, this is Healer Dalton". Ginny sighed in relief '_it's about time'_ she thought to herself.

"Now Harry, I understand you've been having stomach pain since last night. I will be taking care of that soon, first I need to quickly prepare the room and then I will give you the sleeping draught and we'll get started" the healer stated.

Then the pre-op questions and preparation began. Harry answered questions regarding his overall health, which Madam Pomfrey filled in the gaps, allergies, medications, and the like. Luckily, they were able to perform the surgery in the hospital wing.

A younger man came next to Healer Dalton. "And this is my assistant Healer Andrews; he will be assisting me with your surgery" Healer Dalton said and he turned to Madam Pomfrey "If you would scrub the patient's abdomen with the solution?" he asked the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and when the two healers went to prepare the room they would be using, Madam Pomfrey applied the solution to Harry's abdomen. Ginny watched as Harry's pale stomach turned orange.

Ron and Hermione came in not too long after Madam Pomfrey applied the solution to Harry's stomach.

Harry turned to Ron. "Take over the Quidditch team for me, I informed McGonagall that I picked you to be captain in my absence, Ginny will play seeker until I'm recovered enough to play. Ginny will inform the reserve chaser" he explained.

Ron nodded and patted his shoulder

"I will mate, get better soon," he told his best friend.

Harry then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, take extra notes for me, who knows when I'll be well enough to go to class" he requested.

Hermione nodded and leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead and lightly gave him a hug. "I'll keep an eye on Ginny for you. Ron and I will see you after your surgery and are feeling up for visitors" she said as she lightly squeezed his hand.

Ginny leaned over Harry, giving him a kiss on his forehead and a light hug.

"I'll be here when you wake up. You'll be fine and I promise I will take care of you".

Healer Dalton came over levitating a stretcher. "Ready Harry?" the healer asked. Harry took a deep breath, wincing in pain.

"As I'm going to be" Harry mumbled. He was levitated on the stretcher. Ginny leaned over and her and Harry kissed one more time. "I love you," she said sincerely.

Harry looked up her and handed her his glasses, "I love you too," he replied in the same manner.

Healer Dalton started moving the stretcher towards the room where the surgery will take place.

In one of the private rooms, which became a makeshift operating room, Harry started to feel more scared.

Healer Andrews approached the table and levitated Harry from the stretcher and onto the table.

"Hello Harry, I'm going to start an IV in your hand, this way we can give you something for the pain and fluids after surgery" the healer informed Harry in a calm voice.

Harry nodded and gulped when he seen some of the tools the healers were prepping.

Healer Dalton turned the overhead lights on and then pulled up the gown, exposing Harry's abdomen, which due to the solution, was orange.

"I'm going to start marking the spot." Harry felt a marker point on his side. "This is where we'll make the incision. I'll be using my wand and making the incision. It should be a small incision. In an hour to hour in a half, you'll be in the recovery section of the hospital wing, do you have any questions?"

"Um, will I be awake during this or asleep? And what about pain after word?"

Healer Dalton and Healer Andrews looked at each other.

"I'm taking it that this is your first surgery?" Healer Dalton asked. Harry nodded his head yes.

Healer Dalton picked up the sleeping draught and explained "you'll be taking a sleeping draught, and I'll place a numbing spell on your belly so you won't feel anything, and so for the pain, Madam Pomfrey will give you pain potions when you need them. You'll get one right after surgery when you wake up".

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Just relax and you'll be in recovery before you know it" Healer Andrews said in a soothing voice.

Healer Dalton went to wash up while Healer Andrews gave Harry the sleeping draught.

"Okay, just take this and you'll be asleep in no time, just relax and let do its job." Harry nodded and allowed Healer Andrews to prop him up enough to take the potion.

Seconds later, Harry felt really sleepy and then everything went black…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat outside of the hospital wing, waiting to hear news on Harry. Ron left to go the kitchens for something to drink and asked if Hermione or Ginny wanted anything.

"I'm good right now" Ginny replied, fingering Harry's glasses in her hand. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't eaten or drink anything today. Are you sure you don't want….."Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off.

"I'll eat when Harry is allowed to" Ginny stated and looked at the door of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was assisting the healers with the surgery. A mediwitch from St. Mungo's was brought in to replace Madam Pomfrey while she was helping with the surgery. Ginny wanted Madam Pomfrey to come out and tell them that everything went well and Harry will be fine.

It surprised her to see her normally serious boyfriend so scared. She knew he was afraid of having surgery and she just hoped that he would be all right.

Unfortunately, it looked like they were going to wait a little longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's taking them so long?" Ginny asked. She glanced at the clock. Harry's surgery was only to be an hour to an hour in half long. It was now two hours and ten minutes.

During the time that Harry was in surgery, Neville, Seamus, Luna and the Quidditch team came by to check on Harry.

Luna remained with Ginny, offering words of comfort when Ginny nearly had convinced herself that something terrible had gone wrong in the surgery.

Ron informed the Quidditch team that he would be taking over as captain in Harry's absence. He told them that he would hold practice next week.

Ginny joked that Harry would, probably, if he felt like it, going to practice, but remaining in the bleachers and watching practice.

Now it was two hours and a half hours and no news on Harry. Hermione and Ron watched Ginny closely. They all hoped that everything was fine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Healer Dalton was closing up the incision, while Madam Pomfrey helped Healer Andrews with the post operation procedures.

"His appendix was one of the toughest ones I ever had to remove" Healer Dalton exclaimed.

Due to the many years of abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives, he had a lot of scar tissue in his abdomen. The scar tissue made it difficult to locate his appendix.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to inform his friends who are waiting outside that the surgery is completed" Madam Pomfrey told the two healers.

The two healers nodded and she left the room and walked towards the doors of the hospital wing. When she opened the door, she saw three pairs of eyes looking her.

"Harry's out of surgery, everything went fine" Madam Pomfrey informed them. All three teenagers took a sigh of relief.

Ginny asked "what took so long? It wasn't supposed to be this long".

Madam Pomfrey took a seat in front of Ginny, which caused Ginny to panic.

"We also had a hard time finding the appendix. He had a lot of scar tissue in his abdomen and it made it harder to remove his appendix. When we did find it, it had gotten hard. We removed it just in time".

Ginny sighed and let herself smile. "So, he's okay then?" she asked hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "If you will come with me, I'll take you to him," she said to Ginny.

Ron looked at Madam Pomfrey and his sister and said "We'll let Ginny have some time with him without us. We'll go and inform Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

Before the two left to find their headmaster and head of house, they gave Ginny a hug.

"Take care of him Ginny" Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and they went on their way.

Ginny followed Madam Pomfrey into the hospital wing and into one of the private rooms which served as a room for those who was staying longer than a day or two. Also, it would allow for Ginny to stay in the hospital wing with Harry, Professor McGonagall allowed her to stay with him until he is released, knowing Ginny will help Madam Pomfrey take care of Harry.

Ginny approached the bed where her boyfriend laid. He was still asleep because the sleeping potion had yet to run out of his system. She sat down in a chair next to his bed, and took his hand.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up and seen Healer Dalton "I'm Healer Dalton; I apologize for not introducing myself to you earlier. I wanted you to know that Harry will be fine. Unfortunately, I had to use more of a Muggle way to remove his appendix. Don't be concerned too much, if he's in a lot of pain when he wakes up" the healer informed Ginny.

Ginny nodded in understanding and asked "How long will he be in here?"

Healer Dalton looked over to Madam Pomfrey, who had entered the room. She answered "for the reminder of the week. He might get out on Monday."

Healer Dalton turned to Ginny and said "He'll be on restricted activity for two weeks. No strenuous activities, which means no flying and no Quidditch."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding, her hand in Harry's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Ginny rubbed Harry's hand, hoping he'd wake up soon.

"Does he has stitches and when will they be removed?" she asked.

"Yes, when I come back in a week for the follow up, I'll remove them then".

Ginny shook her head and said "no, and thank you"

"My pleasure, I hear from Madam Pomfrey that he's in good hands with you" the healer said as he opened the door leading out to the main hospital wing.

"Thank you again" and Healer Dalton left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in the chair waiting for Harry to wake up; she rubbed his hand, and watched as Madam Pomfrey removed the IV in Harry's right hand, opting to give him potions since he was close to waking up.

Hermione had stopped by with some clothes for Ginny and her soap and shampoo. She also brought her school bag. Ron stopped by with some things for Harry. Madam Pomfrey banished the gown and Ginny dressed him in the pajama pants and an old T-shirt that Ron brought.

She was wondering when Harry was going to wake up when she seen his head move.

"Harry?" Ginny said gently. She leaned over to look at Harry's face. Harry lightly groaned in his sleep.

"Harry, you awake?" Ginny asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah" Harry answered groggily and turned his head facing Ginny. "Hi," he said still sounding groggy.

Ginny smiled, "Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Harry grimaced and then answered, still groggy, "Sick".

Ginny leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Do you feel sick at your stomach?" she asked.

Harry nodded, groggily he said "I feel like I'm gonna throw up".

Ginny picked up the trash bin next to her and placed it near Harry, who promptly threw up some bile into the trash bin. She remembered one of the questions she was to ask.

"Harry, on a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the worst, how bad is the pain?" she asked.

Harry looked over and Ginny and answered "It's about a 5. My stomach feels really sore".

"It will be for a while" Ginny told him. "I'm going to find Madam Pomfrey and let her know you're awake." She left briefly to find Madam Pomfrey, who followed Ginny back into Harry's room and gave him a pain potion and a cup of ice.

Harry took the cup and asked "How long before I can eat anything?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and said "When you've um… pass gas or have a bowel movement". Harry went a deep shade of red.

"Would it be gas I'm feeling right now" Harry asked, grimacing as he felt something roll in his belly.

Madam Pomfrey snaked her hands under the cover and Harry's T-shirt and lightly palpated Harry's abdomen.

"Yes, that would be gas that you're feeling".

Ginny looked over at the nurse. "Is there anything we can do for that?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked over at Ginny and then she had an idea. "When Harry tells you his stomach hurts, what do you do?" she asked.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry. Ginny knew what she did when Harry complained of a stomach ache, but this time Harry had just had surgery, the last thing Ginny wanted to do was to cause Harry more pain.

Ginny looked over at Harry who was silently whimpering due to the incision pain and gas pain.

Madam Pomfrey figured out the problem.

"If it's what I think it is, it will help; it might be uncomfortable for him only until his burps, goes to the bathroom or passes gas," she informed Ginny.

Ginny settled herself on Harry's bedside; she stroked the side of his face. Harry gave her his 'take care of me face' which melted Ginny on the spot.

"Okay, let me know if I'm hurting you alright?" she asked Harry. He nodded and moved to a more comfortable position in the bed with Ginny's help.

"Comfy?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded in response. "Can you fluff up my pillow first?" he asked.

Ginny picked up the pillow, fluffed it and replaced it behind Harry's head.

Once she was settled on Harry's bedside, as Madam Pomfrey did earlier, she snaked her hand under the covers and then under Harry's T-shirt.

Ginny began slowly rubbing Harry's stomach; she started from side to side, avoiding the incision area. Then she rubbed, small circles on Harry's stomach. She also noticed, his stomach felt and looked bloated.

"How's this feeling sweetie?" Ginny asked when she saw Harry relax for the first time in 24 hours.

"Good, but then again, your hands rubbing my stomach always feel good" Harry mumbled. Ginny's stomach rub was relaxing him enough to put him to sleep.

Ginny smiled and watched Harry relax. She let her mind go back to when she first rubbed his stomach for him….

_Flashback_

Harry laid on the couch in the Gryffindor tower common room. His stomach ached from something he ate at lunch and now it was time for dinner.

Ginny came in the portrait hole and found her boyfriend laying on the couch.

"Harry?" Ginny sat down on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

Harry shook his head "Ginny? My stomach hurts," he mumbled.

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's forehead, noticing he wasn't running a fever. "Did you eat something funny?" she asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for sure Ginny. Can you take care of me?" Harry asked, almost begging.

"I'm your girlfriend; I'll always take care of you when you're sick" she told Harry.

Harry rolled onto his side, pressing a hand to his stomach. Ginny leaned over, ran her fingers through his hair and his cheek, trying to soothe him, but it wasn't working.

Harry grimaced as he felt his stomach roll and clutched his stomach. "Do you want to move up to your bed?" she asked gently. Harry nodded his head yes.

Slowly Ginny helped Harry move up the stairs, into his dorm and into his bed. Ginny laid down next to Harry, moving his hair off his sweaty forehead.

"You sure that you're not coming down with something?" she asked.

Harry nodded and grimaced as he felt his stomach twist and turn. "_It hurts_, Gin" he moaned.

Ginny moved Harry's hands off his stomach, pulled up his shirt and started rubbing his stomach for him. She felt his stomach gurgling under her hand; she then started rubbing in small circles and from side to side.

"That feels really good," Harry mumbled and he fell asleep.

_End of Flashback _

Ginny continued rubbing Harry's stomach until she felt it bubble under her hand.

"Um, Ginny can you help me up?" Harry asked.

"Sure, where do you need to go?" Ginny asked as she grabbed his hand and gently helped Harry up.

"Bathroom"

Ginny slowly led Harry to the bathroom. Once inside, he shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, she heard the toilet flush and the water running the sink, she knew Harry was done.

Harry emerged a few minutes later, his once bloated abdomen, not flatter.

"Better?" she asked. Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Harry, "How are you doing?" the mediwitch asked.

"Better now" Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey asked "Have you used the restroom or have a….."

Harry nodded "a few minutes ago, and yes, I…" Harry blushed as he said "passed gas" 

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Let me check one thing that I'll allow you to have something to eat, something that will be easier on your stomach, we'll try some broth and then go from there" she said to Harry and Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey conjured a stethoscope and settled on the side of Harry's bed. She pulled up Harry's shirt and placed the stethoscope on Harry's stomach. She listened to Harry's bowels for any sign of movement.

"Your bowels seem to be moving and active," she informed Harry.

She looked over at Ginny. "I guess your light massage helped" she said.

Ginny smiled at the praise. "So he can eat something?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head yes. "Let's try some Gelatin first and then go from there" she suggested.

Ginny nodded and left to use the restroom herself, when she returned Madam Pomfrey handed her a bowl of gelatin.

She slowly fed the gelatin to Harry. After eating a few bites, she noticed Harry was getting sleepy again.

"Go back to sleep, if you feel tired" Ginny told Harry. He nodded and looked over at Ginny.

"Go and get yourself something for lunch, I'll be okay" he informed her.

Once Harry went to sleep, Ginny left for the Great Hall, only planning on getting something quick and to take back to the hospital wing. She'd also try to find something that Harry could eat and not upset his stomach.

She was entering the Great Hall when her friend Mary came up beside her.

"Ginny, I heard what happened. How's Harry?" her friend asked.

Ginny sat down beside her friend and fellow Quidditch teammate. "Sore, a little nauseous, and he's currently resting, meaning he's sleeping like a baby…..or was when I left. He told me to go get myself something to eat and here I am. I don't argue with him when he's not feeling well, unless he's being stubborn about something".

Mary smiled, she knew how stubborn Harry could be and Ginny was the same way. They may not argue and fight like Ron and Hermione, but when it came to their stubbornness, it was no guess that of the two of them, Harry was the most stubborn.

"How long will Harry be out of commission for?" Mary asked.

"Two weeks at least, Ron is filling in as captain. I'm filling for seeker and that means you're my replacement, until Harry is cleared to play again" Ginny explained.

She filled in the rest of the team and Ron and Hermione on how Harry was doing. She left the Great Hall and headed back to the hospital wing. She met Professor Slughorn on the way to the hospital wing.

"Miss Weasley, how is Harry doing?" the plump professor asked.

"He's doing well at the moment, he's feeling a little sore and sick to his stomach, but Madam Pomfrey says he should be back in Gryffindor tower by Monday. I'll be staying with him until he is released. He was sleeping when I left. Thank you for your concern".

"Not a trouble at all, I'll stop by when he's feeling up for visitors," Slughorn said.

"That would be great, I'll see you later Professor. I was just heading back there now".

"Good day Miss Weasley, I hope Harry has a speedy recovery".

"I do too, Professor, and good day to you" Ginny said, making her way back to the hospital.

Ginny entered the hospital wing and noticed Madam Pomfrey coming out Harry's room.

"He's still asleep, some rest is what he needs to make a full recovery, I'm considering keeping him in later then until Monday, but then he has you". She smiled at Ginny. "Somehow, you make him do and take care of himself."

Ginny smiled and stood at the doorway of Harry's room. She smiled at the relaxed look on Harry's face and how calm he was. A big improvement from a few hours ago.

"He's lucky to have a caring person, such as you, in his life" the older witch complemented.

Ginny smiled at the comment. She heard the same comment from everyone who knew Harry. Ron and Hermione even mentioned how happier Harry was, and it was because of her. Ginny, the girl who was his best friend's sister, the girl who had a crush on him, giving up on him, and finally…finally, her dream came true. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend.

"He still has nightmares" Ginny stated. "About You-Know-Who, what he did to his parents, Cedric and Sirius's death. He once dreamed that they all came to him, saying it was his fault they was dead. He was at the Burrow when he had that one. He woke up the entire house."

Ginny paused and looked over a sleeping Harry.

"We just started dating before Sirius died, and he had a dream about his death the second night after arriving at the Burrow. It was the night after the one where everyone came and told him it was his fault."

Ginny had to pause again when she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I never felt so helpless; he lost the only real family he had. He blames himself and I keep telling him that it isn't his fault, but he doesn't believe me. I heard Mum and Dad talking one night that they wished there was some way that they could adopt him, but it doesn't matter. Mum already thinks of him as a son, and now that we're dating, a future son in law."

Ginny looked over at Madam Pomfrey and turned and seen Ron and Hermione standing there beside her.

"Mum and Dad do think of Harry as another son. I've also considered us brothers in everything but blood, like Hermione is his sister in everything but blood. Before Hermione and me, he didn't have a lot of friends, really none at all. His whale of cousin scared anyone who would consider being friends with him. As far as telling us more about his childhood that was all," Ron said, his arm around Hermione.

Hermione nodded in agreement with what Ron had said.

"It took defending a mountain troll for us to become friends. Then there's the 'Boy Who Lived' thing. To us he's just Harry… noble…. kind… loving… stubborn Harry" Hermione muttered.

Ginny and Ron had to laugh at the stubborn comment.

Ron remembered a memory of Harry's stubbornness. "Hermione, I don't know if you would remember this Ginny, but remember that time when Harry came down with that virus."

It clicked with Hermione "Fourth year?" Ron nodded his head yes with a smile.

"I remember that. How did we not get it too?" Hermione wondered.

Madam Pomfrey was silently laughing, she remembered that well.

"After you literally dragged him down here and I told him and you two that he caught that virus, I gave you a potion to prevent you from getting it" the mediwitch exclaimed.

Hermione and Ron nodded "That was the only time he came freely. Before that, I'd never seen him that sick" Hermione informed Ginny.

Ginny remembered another time earlier in the school year.

"Remember when that stomach flu was going around?" Ginny asked. Ron cringed and nodded along with Hermione.

"If he would have slowed down and took care of himself, he would have gotten so sick" Hermione stated.

"Are we talking about that stomach flu back in late September?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

All three teens nodded.

"I know he can be stubborn, but, that virus brought a person down, how did he do it?" she asked.

Ginny answered "By forcing himself to push on. Then he woke up one morning and he felt sick as a dog, throwing up I knew he was sick even before he said 'Ginny I don't feel so good, my stomach hurts'. I knew he had that virus and that's why I dragged him down here. Only to drag him back to his dorm an hour later".

A voice from behind spoke, "Are you three going to stand there and talk about all the times when I was sick, because if you are you could sit in here".

Ginny turned to see Harry awake. She smiled and walked over to him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked with her hands on her hips, impersonating her mother.

"When Ron was talking about the time I had that virus in fourth year; that was lovely" Harry mumbled.

Hermione and Ron came in and settled themselves on the chairs on the other side of Harry's bed.

"Feeling any better?" Hermione asked the question that was burning on every one's mind.

"Some, I just feel sore" Harry replied, trying to move to a more comfortable position in the bed, trying to jolt the incision site.

Ginny leaned over the bed and kiss Harry on the cheek.

"Need a pain potion?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded his head yes with a pitiful look on his face. Ginny went and got the same pain potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him earlier.

She uncorked it and handed it to Harry, who slowly took it.

"Feel like eating anything? You've only had a little bit of gelatin earlier" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

Ron and Hermione, visited for thirty minutes, leaving when Neville, Seamus and Luna came to visit. Various members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came by and former members of the DA.

Professor Slughorn came by late in the afternoon. He was preceded by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

She turned to Ginny. "I see Harry is well cared for" their head of house said.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with him, Professor" Ginny said sincerely.

McGonagall smiled, "you're very welcome," she replied. McGonagall left not long after. Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Harry

"How's the pain Potter?" she asked while waving her wand over Harry, check him over.

"Not bad, Ginny gave me another pain potion earlier" Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey placed her wand in a pocket and lifted Harry's shirt.

"I need to check on the incision area". She carefully removed the bandages that were taped over the incision.

Ginny leaned over and had to hold in a gasp.

"Was he awake when they did that?" Ginny asked, with sympathy. It looked like it had hurt. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"He was still under the sleeping draught and his entire abdomen was numb" the mediwitch replied.

Ginny nodded, understanding what the mediwitch was talking about. Madam Pomfrey used that opportunity to Ginny how to replace the bandages, covering Harry's incision.

Ginny also assisted with a sponge bath and they allowed Harry to go back to sleep. Harry's pain level never rose above a five, Madam Pomfrey and Ginny made sure he had pain potions to keep the pain from getting that bad.

Ginny allowed Dobby to bring her dinner to her in the hospital wing. After she ate and he fed Harry his dinner, which was chicken broth, they turned in for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was awoken in the middle of the night by a groan coming from Harry's bed. Ginny got up and walked over to Harry's bedside.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she turned the bedside lamp on and seen Harry's distressed face. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"Gin, I feel like I'm gonna to be sick" Harry mumbled in a whiny voice.

Ginny picked up a bucket in time for Harry to throw up bile in to the bucket.

"Feel better?"Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Ginny settled herself in bed beside Harry. She was almost asleep when she heard Harry whimpering.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked calmly. Harry winced as if he was in pain.

"Ginny, my stomach hurts" Harry moaned. Ginny leaned over, rubbing Harry's head. "Does it still sore or does it just hurt?" Ginny asked stoking the side of Harry's face.

"It hurts, nothing compared to last night" Harry mumbled. He repositioned himself in the bed, whimpering and wincing in pain when he accidently jolted his incision.

"I can't sleep like this Gin. Can you do something?" Harry begged. Ginny bit her lip and asked "What sweetie?" she asked.

Harry gave her his best puppy face, "Can you rub my stomach for me? I know it would help me sleep," he begged.

Ginny smiled and placed her hand on his stomach and slowly rubbed Harry's stomach in a slow circle. She smiled when she saw Harry relax and fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Ginny woke up in the private room in the hospital wing; she looked over at Harry who was sleeping.

Madam Pomfrey came in not too long after and started her morning routine, which woke Harry up. Dobby brought breakfast not long after. Dobby visited for a minute before returning to the kitchen.

Ginny spent the day with Harry in bed. Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to walk around the hospital wing, with Ginny at his side. They spent the rest of the day, completing homework assignments. When Hermione and Ron came to visit in the afternoon, Hermione promised to turn in Harry's homework for him.

Hagrid came and visited that afternoon, it was after his visit that Harry fell asleep.

In the evenings after Harry's sponge bath, Ginny applied the salve and balms Madam Pomfrey gave her to help the incision keep from scaring too badly. She would leave the bandage off and leave his shirt pulled up to allow the incision to get some air.

The weekend went by quick and Monday came, along with the possibility of Harry getting to return Gryffindor tower. But not before Harry had a checkup from Madam Pomfrey.

"Now, any pain, bring him back here immediately. Remember Healer Dalton will be here tomorrow for his appointment" the mediwitch ordered the young couple.

Ginny helped Harry back to Gryffindor tower. It would be a few days before he would return to class and he would spend it in the bed or the couch. To Harry, he didn't care because he was out of the hospital wing.

Ginny accompanied him to his follow up appointment with Healer Dalton the next week. She helped him climb onto the exam table and lay down to allow the healer to complete his examination.

"Any pain in the incision area or your belly?" Healer Dalton asked as he palpated Harry's abdomen.

"It's improved; the incision doesn't hurt at all. No belly pain, neither" Harry replied as the healer palpated his abdomen. Healer Dalton nodded as he lightly palpating the incision area.

"It feels like it's healed well and looks good," he exclaimed. Ginny looked at the incision area. "I see it didn't scar too badly," she said to the healer. She had been applying the salve and balms just as Madam Pomfrey directed her to.

"We would leave it uncovered for an hour for it to get air. He would lay down on the bed and I would remove the bandage and he would leave his shirt pulled up and we let it air."

"That's good, well Harry, I'm considering you healed, but I still want you to take it easy for another week" the healer ordered.

Harry nodded, "I understand".

Healer Dalton waved his wand and the stitches were removed.

"That didn't hurt" Harry exclaimed. Ginny helped Harry sit up and they set up the next appointment with Healer Dalton. He wanted to see Harry one more time before he released him.

Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing. Harry wrapped an arm around her "Ginny". Ginny smiled "Yes," she said.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I don't know what I would have done without you" Harry said sincerely, making a mental note to get her something special during the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"You're welcome baby" Ginny said and she kissed him.

"I don't know many guys whose girlfriends who would drop their plans, put their life on hold and take care of their boyfriends" Harry told her.

Ginny smiled as Harry continued "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You've fed me when I couldn't, you made sure I was comfortable, to help relieve pressure and gas you rubbed my stomach, which by the way, felt really good. I would have to get a stomach ache on purpose so you can rub my stomach."

Ginny looked at him "Sweetie, if you ever feel sick at your stomach or if you get a sore tummy, I will rub it for you."

"I love you, Gin," Harry said he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too," she replied, giving him a kiss in return.

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and she took Harry straight to his bed. When they were at dinner that night, a few of her friends asked where she'd been for the last few days.

She explained that she was with Harry and what happened. When one of her friends asked "Why?" Ginny replied "Harry needed me, as his girlfriend, I'll be there for him. Especially when he needs me the most".

She looked over Harry and she kissed him. When she became his girlfriend, she made a promise that she would be there for him, especially when he needs her the most.


End file.
